


In Denial

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Angelina has her reasons for turning down Bill Weasley...but what if those reasons aren't enough to convince her that she's doing the right thing? Hospital!AU.(More of a plot bunny than anything else - would love to expand later.)
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Bill Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	In Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wheel of Death Wednesday at WWW.  
> Prompts: Angelina Johnson, Bill Weasley, "denial."

"Oi, Johnson!" Bill poked his head into the nurse's lounge and grinned at Angelina. "Thought I'd find you here. I was about to head out." 

Angelina walked quickly over to the door, away from the whispers and glances of the other nurses. Her heart was beating fast, but she was determined not to show it. "Can I help you, Weasley?"

Bill looked especially handsome today, even though he wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary. He wore his usual paramedic's uniform, which consisted of a dark green polo, matching green trousers, and shiny black boots. His red hair was also pulled back in its requisite ponytail. The one thing missing, Angelina noticed, was his shark tooth earring. 

Bill shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "That depends." 

"On?" Angelina wasn't one to beat around the bush. She liked to get to the point, thank you very much. 

"On whether you'd want to get drinks with me after your shift," Bill said. 

She tucked a braid behind her ear, using the gesture to stall for time while she thought about the best way to let him down easy. Truth be told, she had been dreading the day that Bill asked her out. Flirting with him was fun, but she didn't want any awkwardness between them if things went south. They saw each other often enough—he as the paramedic that brought people to the hospital, her as the nurse that dealt with those people—that it seemed like too much of a risk to even consider it. 

Finally, she settled on, "I think I'll pass, Weasley, but thanks." 

"So...is that a 'no'?" Bill asked, gazing at her with an intensity that made her feel exposed. "Or is that a 'not this time, but I'd definitely be interested'? Because I'm hoping it's the latter." 

"Oh, I know you are," Angelina laughed. Her expression turned serious a moment later. "You're a real charmer, Bill Weasley, but my answer is no. Full stop." 

"May I at least ask why?" Bill asked, his brow furrowed. In the background, Angelina could hear the whispers of her colleagues grow louder—that meant that she was probably going to be big news on the hospital grapevine tomorrow. "I thought we had a good thing going." 

Angelina sighed. "We do, which is why I'd rather not jeopardize it by going out with you."

Bill shook his head, causing his ponytail to swing back and forth. "I think you're in denial, Johnson." 

"Oh, do you?" Angelina crossed her arms and shot him a challenging look. "And why, pray tell, would you think that?"

"Because you can't resist me," Bill said simply. 

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Don't be daft, Weasley. I can resist you just fine." To prove her point, she turned and began to walk away. 

Bill let out a chuckle. "We'll see about that, Johnson." 

Angelina huffed and sat back down at one of the round tables in the lounge. Parvati and Lavender, the boldest of the nurses—and also the two most prone to gossip—leaned towards her. 

"What did he want, Angie?" Parvati demanded. 

"God, he's dreamy," Lavender sighed. 

"Mind your own business, you two," Angelina said waspishly. She glanced over her shoulder and was surprised to see the redhead still standing there, watching her. "And don't get any ideas, either. We're just friends." 

"Oooh," Lavender teased. "That sure looked like more than friendship to me, Angie." 

"Yeah, you two should just shag already," Parvati added. 

"Oh my God," Angie groaned, praying that they would drop the subject sooner rather than later. "I am  _ not  _ going to shag him, do you hear? That's just...wrong." 

Even as she said that, though, she couldn't help but imagine what it might be like, bedding Bill Weasley. The fit of Bill's shirt left little doubt that he was muscular, and he had that long hair that would be perfect for winding her fingers in—

She shook her head to clear the inappropriate thoughts from her head. "Sorry, ladies, but it's not happening."

"Bummer," Lavender said, but she didn't look particularly upset. "Guess that gives us a chance, eh, Parvati?"

As the two friends dissolved into giggles, Angelina put her head in her hands. She hadn't made a mistake turning Bill down...had she? 


End file.
